I Don't Like This At All
by Rina Naegi
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are dating. But Sasuke and Hinata don't like that at all so they make a deal- the two pretend to date to try and make Sakura and Naruto jealous Main Ships: Naruhina and Sasusaku
1. chapter 1

**Hello Guys This is the second Story I've written so please give me some tips on what I shoyld work on and please dont be rude about it! Now on with the story!** **Also there will be some ooc in the characters**

Hinata walked through the door's of Konoha High School hoping that she wouldn't Sakura and Naruto for a particular reason. Hinata then began to walk to her Locker as she saw Sakura and Naruto making out against the lockers. Hinata felt as if her sunk into her stomach. She didnt know why it still made her this sad... Its been 2 months ever since Naruto and Sakura have been dating.

She has scene that happened at the lockers over 10 times. Every time she saw it, Hinata died a little inside. She just shook her head and just pretended as if they weren't there ( Which she was doing terrible at) and took her books out of her locker and speed walked to her class. As soon as she sat in her seat the most popular guy came up to her... Sasuke.

"Hey there Cutie" Sasuke said with his dazzling smile that always stole the ladies hearts, but not Hinata she just pretended as if he wasn't there and started getting out last nights homework. She just wasn't interested in a person like Sasuke who has an ego just because he can steal a couple of ladies heart he thinks he can steal all of their hearts which is absurd . Sasuke dropped a piece of folded paper on his desk and went to his seat. Hinata opened up the letter to see: _Meet me behind the school at 3:00 p.m. Aka Afterschool._ She sighed and stuffed it into her pocket.

Kurunai-Sensei came in and said: "Ok everyone open up page 145 in your english textbooks." School dragged on forever and was really boring but all the students just had to stuck it up and bear with it.

Finally, it was afterschool. _'Should I really do this? I already know its a love confession so why should I go if I already know? Well I guess I'll just go... Just to be nice and not stand him up'_ Hinata then walked behind the school where she just sighed and told herself ' _Lets just get this get this over with...'_

Sasuke saw her and the cleared his Voice. "I have a deal that you might be interested in"

Hinata just blinked. Mostly Just in confusion in why would Sasuke ask her about a deal? It made no connection to a love confession whatsoever.

"It involves Naruto"

She then thought ' _What type of deal would Sasuke give me that involves Naruto?'_ She looked at Sasuke. " What type of deal is it?"

Sasuke then walked up closer to her and whispered in her ear "Its simple We pretend to date and make Naruto and Sakura Jealous"

Hinata takes some steps backs in shock "H-h-huh What do you mean? I-I-I don't even like Naruto!!! Hinata was blushing like crazy and stumbling on her feet as she accidently fell on the floor

"C'mon the way you stare at him during class and the way you look depressed when he and Sakura make out" Sasuke teased

Hinata was as red as tomato she got off from the floor and dusted herself off and her faced turned into embaresment to Confidence as she says "I'm In". She didnt hear the part about Sakura the momwnt she heard Naruto she blanked out for 2 seconds and continued listening to Sasuke. Yes, This is how much Hinata us in love with Naruto and there wasn't anything we could about that.

 **Ill try and update everyday reviews are appreciated**


	2. Doubts and Heartbreak

Hey guys im back with the second chapter! I hope you like it! Now on with fanfic!

Hinata Pov

I sighed as I began to walk home, as I kept on thinking about the deal I made with Sasuke... I still don't understand why I agreed so easily! I don't like him whatsoever...But... I guess when he started to talk about Naruto... My mind went blank for a couple seconds making me lose all reasoning... I should really think things over more!

I arrived ar my house and took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Obviously my parents weren't home since all they do is work... They come home to sleep and work the rest of the day it gets lonely but at least I have my thoughts of Naruto to keep me Company! I walk up the stairs and enter my room then jump on my bed 'I need a break... Today was a long and boring day...' I thought as I slowly fall asleep.

Sasuke Pov

My phone starts to ring I reach my hand inside my pocket and pick up.

"Hello"

"I'm gonna *hope* you did it"

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb! I know what your up too!"

"Look, even *if* you know what I'm doing that doesn't mean you can stop me from doing it"

"Cat got your tongue? Thats what I thought"

"I won't let you do this! I KNOW THAT YOU USING HINATA TO-"

Sasuke hung up the phone smirking. He shoved it in his pocket and started to walk toward his house. Him stop me? Hah! He knows damn well that if he takes me down... He's coming down with me.

Back to Hinata's Pov

I wake up from my nap and check my phone seeing that I have 10 missed calls from jiraya i call him back.

"Hinata! Hinata! come to the park asap! Naruto is Missing! I called Sakura and she said She doesn't know either!"

My heart fell into my stomach as I heard him say that. Naruto-kun... missing? How? Why? Was it because I made that deal with Sasule and now Kami-sama is making him pay for it instead of me? I couple of tears run down my face but I wipe them away quickly. Crying isn't gonna bring make Naruto appear out of thin air. I slap my cheeks and put on my sweater and shoes. Then run out the doors completely forgetting about my phone and That Jiraya was still on the line.

It took me 4 minutes to reach the park luckily my house is pretty close to the park. I spot Jiraya sitting on a bench.

"Where is Sakura" I huffed since I ran here at full speed regardless of how close the park was to my house.

"She has Karate practice she will be here after she is done.

Wow. I guess Karate practice is more important than your boytoy being missing huh? I blink a couple of times suprised by my own thoughts! I look at Jiraya and Realized I haven't given him an answer yet.

"O-Oh I see" I sutter put of habit.

"Hey Hinata" He says while he stands up "Do you have any idea where he might be rn"

"Hmm well on an average Monday after school..

2:00-3:00 Ramen time

3:00-5:00 Taekwondo Practice

5:00-5:30 bath time

5:30-8:30 Video Games

8:30-10:00 Training

10:00 Bedtime"

Jiraya eyes were wide in amazement and Shock on how much Hinata knew about Naruto.

"Wow Hinata thanks for the help! But.. uhh can I ask quick question.."

"S-sure go ahead"

"How do you Naruto After-School Schedule in detail?"

"Ah... Ummm you see thats uhhh"

"You know what nevermind"

He checks his watch and its 7:54

"Ok so if he is playing video games he must be playing video games rn! At Choji's! I'm gonnaclet you come along just in case something comes up and ge is not there"

"Ok"

We walked to Choji's House and knocked on the door. Choji's mom opened the door. She questioned us a bit but then allowed us to come into the house and let us see Choji. We opened Choji's door too see 60% of the room covered with snacks/wrappers. As expected of Choji's Room he was sitting on the floor reading a Manga called "Fairy Tail".

"Hey Choji... Is Naruto here" I asked.

"Nope" He answered. "But he came earlier to say that this afternoon he is hanging out with Sakura. Which sucks because I bought Dbz Fighter tiday just to play with him today!"

"Oh...ok..." My voice wavered a bit I said that trying to contain my emotions as I walk out of Choji's House.

"Hinata... Wanna go to Sakura's House to see if their there"

I knew what this might mean. If they were their that means Sakura lied and Naruto made us be worried sick about them Just because they might be... No! I don't know if their even their who knows if Naruto told Choji a lie so that way he could do something else without him! Right?! Even if this breaks me I have to see it with my own eyes.

"Ya lets go see if they're at her house"

"If there are they have *a lot* of explaining to do!"

The walk to Sakura's House was 15 minutes long. Me and Jiraya were completely silent during the walk. The thing that kept me company during the walk wasn't Jiraya but actually my thoughts. I kept on thinking about what Sakura and Naruto would be doing *if* They were at Sakura's. When we arrived at the door we heard a lot of moaning pretending not to hear it. I knock on the door and wait for 2 mins and the moaning countinued. Eager to know whats happening i opened turned the knob not expecting for the door to open. What I saw broke my heart in a billion pieces.

"NARUTO!!!"

"SAKURA"

Naruto and Sakura having sex on the couch. As soon as I saw it I took a few steps back. Then fell on the floor and ran back home. I heard Jiraya's distant screams"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE, YOU TWO BETTER EXPLAIN THIS RN" but I didnt care. Halfway to my house I tripped and scraped my knee and sobbed loudly. How could I love someone who hurt me so much? During these past months he put me through the greatest pain... but yet I still love him. I ran back home with a bledding knee and slammed my door shut then went to straight to bed and cried to sleep.

If I was having doubt about the deal about the deal I made with Sasuke I sure did now.

 **Oh yeah btw i forgot to add that Jiraya overeacts about stuff like that lol. I'm glad that so many people like this story . I'll try my Hardest to Update this story as much as possible and always gimme some tips on what I should work on. The last tip really helped with my writing!**


	3. Announcement

**So I have been scrolling down and looking at the reviews... I'm so glad that this fanfic actually got the attention** **of people but I have some things to say about all this.**

 **1.** I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes and believe me when I that I am trying to work on that and I am gonna proof read my past chapters and the chapter I am currently writing. I am so sorry that you have to bear with my bad grammar mistakes I promise I will make sure they are less in the upcoming chapters.

 **2.** Can you please stop saying rude things in the review section like : f u and sasgay also Naruto should have his own harem Trust me I hate Sasuke and I agree he is a d!ck but I don't want that type of stuff in the review section... its not a comment section. If you have comments like that instead of filling up the review section with it instead you can either a) keep it yourself b) pm me about it

 **That is all Im going to say about this and I am so sorry about not uploading I will make this next chapter 2k words or more**


End file.
